Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Klingon weapon Photos 6 image links removed... They all come from http://www.klingonimperialweaponsguild.org The site has this Notice at the bottom: "This page is for personal, recreational and non profit use. *Klingon* is a copyright item and the property of Paramount Studios and the Estate of Gene Roddenberry. No infringement on those rights are intended. ''The Klingon Imperial Weapons Guild is an original concept of Ambassador Lady K'Zin (Capucine Plourde) and K'Daq Kasara (Richard Robin). Copyright 1997 - 2005. ''The "Forge at the *Heart of Kri'stak*" and *mupwI'* are original ideas of K'Daq (Richard Robin). Copyright 1997 - 2005. All knife images and articles are the property of K'Daq (Richard Robin) , K'Beck (Tim Coy) and the KIWG (unless otherwise indicated) and may not be used without permission." - :Well, if we want to keep them, then we could ask those people for permission. do we want to keep them? --Bp 01:05, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::Good question. I am personally a fan of doing just screencaps, but many of these do not have a good screencap possibility. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:10, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::If we NEED a shot of one of these, then get permission, but screenies are preferred. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 05:57, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Has anybody asked permission to use these images or at least tried to look for actual screencaps? It's been over two months; we need to do something with these. --From Andoria with Love 10:19, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::::: Moved from copyvio page, can we get these replaced with the best caps we can find and delete these? --Alan 02:29, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :::::: The images can be used on MemoryAlpha regardless of conditions set forth on the website as MemoryAlpha claims fair use (which "is a doctrine in United States copyright law that allows limited use of copyrighted material without requiring permission from the rights holders, such as use for scholarship or review. It provides for the legal, non-licensed citation or incorporation of copyrighted material in another author's work" -Wikipedia) I guess a tag needs to be created though... MatthewFenton 22:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::As has been said elsewhere, "fair use" is not blanket permission to use any and all copyrighted material. We do not feel that this falls under "fair use". --OuroborosCobra talk 23:16, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::::: As well, screen caps would much be preferred, as well as some confirmation as to indicate proof of their existence. --Alan 00:08, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::If someone wants to try to contact them to get permission, here are eMail addresses I found in the above link. ::::::K'Daq ::::::K'Beck ::::::Editor3000 20:24, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: I've deleted all but like two that still need to be replaced with screencaps. --Alan 03:31, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: Can anyone ever confirm these ever appeared on screen at any point? --Alan del Beccio 23:27, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Image:Kang, James T. Kirk, Spock.jpg / Image:Sulu in engineering.jpg replace Image:Kang, James T. Kirk, Spock.jpg with a large image of Image:Sulu in engineering.jpg and rename. --Alan 02:05, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Agreed. Go for it. ;) --From Andoria with Love 15:01, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Duplicate images - VOY:Bliss - Telepathic pitcher plant Image:Voy TPP Maw.jpg|(1) Image:Voy TPP Maw.jpg Image:Telepathic pitcher plant.jpg|(2) Image:Telepathic pitcher plant.jpg Image:Voyager Enters the Creature's Maw.jpg|(3) Image:Voyager Enters the Creature's Maw.jpg Image:Voyager and Qatai Escape.jpg|(4) Image:Voyager and Qatai Escape.jpg Duplicate images, all showing the "Telepathic pitcher plant", some in combination with different starships. It's hard to distinguish the individual starhips anyway, so I guess we don't need all four images. Probably just 1 or max. 2 need to be kept. (2) has the best filename (which should be kept), but the worst image quality, so one of the other three should be re-uploaded there. Then, two or all three of the others could probably be removed. -- Cid Highwind 12:28, 23 July 2007 (UTC) *Move #4 or #3 to #2's file name. Delete #1 and which ever one wasn't moved. #4 has more of the pitcher plant so that should probably be the one that remains, although #3 looks niftier. --From Andoria with Love 14:23, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Duplicate images - VOY:Bliss - Organism schematic Image:Bioplasmicorganism.jpg|(1) Image:Bioplasmicorganism.jpg Image:Voy TPP Astro.jpg|(2) Image:Voy TPP Astro.jpg Image:Voyager in the Creature.jpg|(3) Image:Voyager in the Creature.jpg (1) and (2) are near-duplicate images. Considering filenames, I suggest deletion of (2). (3) is not an exact duplicate, but not showing much new content either. Deletion of that one up for discussion, I guess. -- Cid Highwind 12:32, 23 July 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' Image:Voy TPP Astro.jpg. Delete the others. --From Andoria with Love 14:26, 1 August 2007 (UTC) *I merged that image over to Image:Bioplasmicorganism.jpg. So the wrong one didnt get deleted. --Alan del Beccio 04:51, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Duplicate images - VOY:Future's End - Observatory+statue Image:Griffith Observatory.jpg|(1) Image:Griffith Observatory.jpg Image:Griffith Observatory Herschel.jpg|(2) Image:Griffith Observatory Herschel.jpg Image:Hipparchus Galileo Copernicus.jpg|(3) Image:Hipparchus Galileo Copernicus.jpg Three images, showing an observatory with statue in front (1), a closeup of the statue (3), and something in-between (2). (2) can probably be orphaned by replacing it with one of the others, then deleted. -- Cid Highwind 09:19, 24 July 2007 (UTC) : I had actually question this here. I suppose the two that are intended to show the persons could be cropped. --Alan 04:43, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::Keep. Yes, there is a reason why I uploaded three pictures, so we could get images of the astronomers depicted on the statues. I expanded the article around the time when the Griffith Observatory was re-opened and thought it couldn't hurt to have an article a little more extensive about this LA landmark that appeared in Trek and also was used several times for various wrap parties. --Jörg 09:16, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Image:Faster than infinite velocity travel.JPG Fan-made image to explain warp 10 effects or something. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 07:17, 8 August 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 10:06, 8 August 2007 (UTC) * DELETE It is obvious that the user put a lot of effort into this, but it is incomprehensible. The image does not even link to any pages. What is its purpose? – The Head of the Obsidian Order 20:12, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Image:Ent0005.jpg *Image:Ent0005.jpg *Image:Ent 05 07 005.jpg *Image:Ent0006.jpg Fanon renderings. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:57, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Added two more. delete 'em all. -- Sulfur 02:02, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Nice, but unnecessary. And the file sizes are far too large. I always hate to side with a call to delete anyone's work, but I have to in this case. DELETE.– The Head of the Obsidian Order 20:18, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Images from the Trek Parody Entry Every one of these images is definitely copyrighted material, as they are from films or TV shows. Their citations give no indication of whether or not their use has been granted to MA, or even where they come from. As the Cobra said in a comment above, 'fair use' is not a blanket authorization to use copyrighted work. *Image:Odo and Quark Griffin.JPG *Image:Galaxy Quest is a production of Dreamworks.jpg *Image:Snotty.JPG; Image:TimRussSpaceballs.jpg *Image:Turist Ömer Uzay Yolunda (Kirk).jpg *Image:Turist Ömer Uzay Yolunda (Spock and "Turist Ömer").jpg. -- – The Head of the Obsidian Order 19:56, 10 August 2007 (UTC) *'KEEP'. Virtually every image on MA is from TV shows or movies. We claim fair use, as explained in numerous other conversations lying around somewhere, because these represent single frames of larger works, and therefore a very smaller portion of the total work. The example you quote me in was in a case where the image constituted the entire copyrighted work, and therefore was not fair use. I only used the quote "'fair use' is not a blanket authorization to use copyrighted work" because that was the claim someone was making, that simply shouting "fair use" with no justification was legitimate way around any and all copyrights. That isn't the case here. These images all use the same fair use justification as any screencap from an episode or movie of Trek we have been using. If this is the reason we delete these, we would have to delete every image on Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:50, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::So, am I therefore to understand that the rules of use here allow a user to submit a am image frame or frames from from any movie or TV show, Paramount or not, without due authorization from the copyright owner of the material or someone duly authorized to grant permission for use of the material and claim fair use? Maybe I am dense, but I do not understand this. I thought MA used images from Trek shows or films because Paramount granted the project its permission to do so. -– The Head of the Obsidian Order 02:07, 11 August 2007 (UTC)